Sand and Ice
by RedLA
Summary: What happens when the beach comes roaring into Eden Hall, or at least a surfer... or is she?
1. Chapter 1

-1Jade Mitchell smirked as the new girl passed a fight at the front courtyard of Eden Hall. It was the seventeen year old's first day there, but everyone else had been in school for three days. Jade was pretty tall about 5'9 and a hockey player but a better surfer, after her dad got transferred from LA to Minneapolis, he found Eden Hall. She was wearing heavily ripped jeans, black vans, a tight black tee shirt and a zip hoodie from the Santa Cruz Invitational Surfing Championships last year, she had been a competitor. She had her short sun bleached blonde hair in a small ponytail. She turned and looked at the two guys in the fight, "should I do it, they're pretty big. Ahh, it'll be fun." she thought to herself as she walked to the boys, she tried tapping one on the shoulder but they were two busy holding each other in a head lock. So she shrugged, and quickly jabbed an elbow into the small of the brunettes back, while she buckled the back of the blonde boys knees with a sharp kick. Once they were down, she turned on her heel and made her way into the school, she needed to get her schedule.

Dean shoved the senior away, then turned and looked at the crowd, "Who the hell knocked us over?" he snarled, he turned to Charlie, "Conway! Was that you?" Charlie shrugged and bit back a smile, "Dean, it was her." he gestured to the rapidly disappearing incredibly hot form in the distance. Dean looked at Fulton for confirmation, he nodded and that was enough for him. He ran to catch up with the girl, but she was already in the office when he got there. He waited a few minutes, then she came walking out, scanning the sheet of paper in her hands. She walked right into Portman, said "sorry." distractedly and turned to walk away, he grabbed her by her arm, probably a little too roughly. Jade spun around, "hey, what's your problem!" she said, her eyes flashing. Portman felt himself get toungue tied when he saw the girl, she was pretty tall, obviously an athlete because the arm he was still gripping was very muscular, then he saw her face, she was incredibly tan, with clear skin, short sun bleached blonde hair, her eyes were large and a striking jade green and at this time, they were flashing. He said, "I'm the one you elbowed in the back." her eyes calmed down a little and she gave a small chuckle. "sorry bout that, I just thought it was kind of silly you two were fighting on the third day of school." then she turned and walked away.

At hockey practice that day, they were working in the weight room when Orion and the new girl walked in. "Attention Varsity, huddle up!" he called. They all walked over, "Team, this is Jade Mitchell, she's a defensive player. Anyways, I went to a coaching seminar over the summer, and I actually heard something I liked. I'm pairing you guys up, you're going to be workout buddies, and you will eat with each other at least once a week. You will get to know each other.


	2. Ohh, I

Portman and Jade quickly jogged the cross country path at Eden Hall, Portman wanted to run on the track but Jade liked the scenery of the other path.

Portman liked how full out Jade ran, he was a lot taller with a longer stride but she was a fast and steady runner. "So, your name suits you, you know that right?"

Jade gave him a sideways glance, "what the hell are you talking about Dean? My name suits me, what is that, a pick up line?" Portman chuckled, "No, it's not a pickup line. Hello, you have green eyes you air head. Jade green eyes, if I'm getting my terminology right." He saw a look of realization cross her face, "Oh, duh. Yeah, my name does match my eye color." she laughed, then tugged on Portman's shirt so his face was down at her level, she gave him a smirk, "tell you a secret." she said in her raspy low voice. He gulped then managed his usual cocky answer, "go ahead, I'm intrigued.", Jade chuckled, "It's not my first name." Portman was confused, "what are you talking about?" Jade laughed again, "Jade, it's my middle name, not my first name. I go by Jade though." Portman laughed, then leaned in closer, "so, Jade, mystery first name, what is your first name?" Jade laughed, then rested her forehead on Portman's, "I don't think so Dean, my first name is classified." then she pulled back and said, "race you to the common room!

The coach was right actually, Portman and Jade got to be really close friends. After a while, Portman found himself falling for the girl, something that all the ducks seemed to notice, but Jade seemed oblivious too.

Portman and Jade came jogging into the common room, they had just gotten back from their evening run, and found many of their team mates in the common room. Adam, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Julie, Fulton, and Ken were all lounging in the common room, watching T.V. Portman flopped down next to Fulton, but Jade stopped when she got into the room, and was stretching, touching her toes and looking at everyone through her legs when Julie said, "you got a letter today Jade." Jade straightened up, "a letter." she said interestedly, "funny, my Belgian sex slave slash pen pal isn't due to write me for another month." she walked over to Julie as everyone snorted with laughter. She took the letter out of Julie's hands and gestured with it while she said, "well maybe he miss…" she trailed off as she scanned the envelope. Everyone turned to look at her when she stopped talking, and were alarmed when they saw her face pale when she read who it was from.

The letter dropped from her shaking hand as she turned, muttering, "I'm… I'm going up to bed." Charlie reached an arm down from the couch and grabbed the envelope. He said, "what is it about Tom and Janet Hillsworth from Northridge CA that upsets Jade so much. Did you guys see her face, it was white, and with the tan that girl's got, well that's impressive."


End file.
